07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Frau/Relationships
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Known as Zehel, Frau was revealed to be a fragment of the death God, Verloren, and one of the Seven Ghosts that guards the Church, who is tasked with preventing Verloren's evil. Unlike the other Ghosts that all have the same weapon, Frau is in possession of a unique scythe that has a mind of its own. This scythe originally belonged to Verloren, and Frau obtained it through Landkarte. After saving the life of Teito Klein, Frau aids him on his journey to travel across the Empire in order to destroy Verloren's body. His catch phrase before every battle is "May God be with you". Frau remains a popular character, and was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. After Ayanami dies and Teito goes to The Land of Seele to save Frau from Verloren's scythe, Frau becomes Verloren's successor and the new God of Death. Barsburg Church Teito Klein Frau rescued Teito when he fell from his hawkzile, and took him back to the church. Despite the favour, they did not get along very well, and their first meeting (where Teito was awake) involved Teito attacking Frau twice. Despite these unpleasant first impressions, Frau did not take the attack personally, and began to see Teito as a source of amusement: he found it funny whenever Teito got angry at him. Frau would attempt to build up Teito's confidence around others and encouraged him to open up by joking with him and engaging him in friendly banter. The death of Mikage changed Frau's attitude towards Teito. The reason is likely because Frau felt guilty- as he was unable to save Mikage when Teito begged him to. Frau stopped Castor from erasing Teito's memory of seeing him as Zehel, because by doing so, Castor would also be wiping out Mikage's last smile. Having experienced the death of loved ones before, Frau comforted Teito and spoke to him gently- revealing a softer side he had not shown before, and this caused him to search for Mikage's reincarnation. Teito later extended the favour, helping Frau through Bastien's death and encouraging him to mourn properly. Whilst rebuffing Teito's attempts, Frau clearly appreciated the concern, and sharing woes helped Frau connect with Teito on a personal level. As the series progresses, Teito and Frau form a strong bond of mutual affection and respect, deeply caring for each other. In fact, Frau cares more about Teito than anyone else and Teito becomes the most important person to Frau. Their relationship could best be described as older brother/younger brother. Frau often teases Teito as a way of keeping his spirits up (whenever Teito becomes sad he annoys him to take focus off the thing upsetting Teito) and he is usually the one who is responsible whenever Teito becomes annoyed. However, the comments are light-hearted and it is never his intention to hurt Teito. Frau is very quick to comfort Teito when he becomes truly upset. It is worth noting that Frau tends to become more emotional and expressive around Teito, and when it comes to matters involving Teito. After Teito was kidnapped by Ayanami, Frau was visibly annoyed at Castor and Labrador for not rescuing Teito despite them (Castor and Labrador) already having found out what had happened to Teito, and was determined to rescue Teito despite being exhausted and weakened. Frau more readily expresses his feelings to Teito than to any other character in the series. Frau also protects Teito physically, and whenever Teito is being targeted by Kors, Frau is always the first to come to his rescue. He worries about Teito's safety, shown he repeatedly tells Teito not to go off by himself and becomes angry at Teito when the latter disobeys him, his anger stemming from fear for Teito. Frau is not above killing, or expressing a desire to kill, anyone who tries to harm Teito, especially Ayanami. In a humourous scene in the manga, Frau imagined Ayanami as a snake about to devour a frog, Teito, and agitatedly said: 'It just feels like this.' Frau accidentally became Teito's "master" when he tried to remove the slave collar on Teito's neck. This collar gives Frau the ability to use three commands on Teito: bind, sleep and pain. However, Frau has never used the 'pain' function. Since the two of them cannot be apart from each other for more than forty-eight hours, Frau accompanies Teito on his journey to the 7 Districts. Frau sees Teito as his own family, as he said to Castor and Labrador in a chapter of the manga, and Teito also reminds Frau of himself when he was younger.In Kapitel 4 Frau says: "You're exactly like me when I was younger!". Thus he refers to Teito as "his light" and is very protective of him. Teito, on the other hand, refuses to acknowledge the notion that Frau is "already dead" as the man often says and states that in his world, Frau lives. In Kapitel 92, it's revealed that Frau met Teito as a young teenager while Teito was still a child. In Kapitel 95, it's revealed that Teito, trying to help Frau separate from Verloren's Scythe before his soul is used as a sacrifice for Frau to become the new Verloren, travelled back in time to try and save Frau.In Kapitel 95, Teito, trying to help Frau separate from Verloren's Scythe before his soul is used as a sacrifice for Frau to become the new Verloren, travelled back in time to try and save Frau. However, each time Teito is rejected from the past, he ends up outside a pair of large gates and has to re-enter them to reunite with Frau in the past.In Kapitel 95, each time Teito is rejected from the past, he ends up outside a pair of large gates and has to re-enter them to reunite with Frau in the past. When Teito is in the past, no one else can see him other than Frau.In Kapitel 95, when Teito is in the past, no one else can see him other than Frau. Although Frau often snapped at Teito and showed annoyance at his presence, he became jealous when he saw Teito (seemingly) talk to Guido.In Kapitel 95, although Frau often snapped at Teito and showed annoyance at his presence, he became jealous when he saw Teito talking with Guido. During one visit to the past, Teito helped Frau learn the Raggs language by explaining the grammar to him, which helped them bond.In Kapitel 95, during one visit to the past, Teito helped Frau learn the Raggs language by explaining the grammar to him, which helps them bond. One of the bible verses Teito helped Frau read was the seventh verse of the third chapter, which Frau later dedicated to Teito when he (Teito) was taking the clergy exam years later after the Raggs war. Teito also helps Frau during the Raggs war, explaining Guido's situation to him, although he's rejected back to the present.In Kapitel 95, Teito helps Frau during the Raggs war, explaining Guido's situation to him, although he's rejected back to the present. Some fans think that a romantic relationship between Frau and Teito is possible, but this is open to interpretation. Jio Not much interaction has been shown between Frau and Jio although there is evidence to suggest they do not get along very well. Frau often annoys the Archbishop with his rudeness and rule breaking and seems to dislike Jio's strictness as he (Frau) suggests skipping mass at the Archbishop's expense. Frau has casually referred to Jio as 'old man' and 'old geezer', showing that he is not very respectful towards Jio. Despite Frau being an adult, Jio refers to him as 'that boy'. As the Archbishop, Jio is aware of Frau, Castor and Labrador's true identities as Ghosts. Hakuren Oak Hakuren idolises Frau because Frau has saved Hakuren's mother in the past. The two do not interact much but get along well. Hakuren once gave Frau some porn as a gift to impress him, and they instantly bonded. Ghosts Castor Frau and Castor are often fighting, or making fun of and exchanging insults with each other, but they have been shown to be good friends, and share a brotherly bond that neither of them would ever admit to. Castor was Frau's partner for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam and Castor failed to pass the exam three times because Frau continued to fail the written portion of the test, something which causes them to argue whenever it is mentioned. Even though they are seen fighting a lot, it has been shown that they trust each other and are confident in each other's fighting abilities. Labrador Frau and Labrador are shown interacting little but they seem to get along relatively well, Frau comforting Labrador when he was worried on one occasion. Labrador also stated of Frau (Vol 01, Chap 001, Page 42) that "only fools and crazies like high places" when Frau refused to take the safer path back saying he was a man of thrills and the dangerous path was his road. Lance Frau and Lance appeared to have known each other for a while, and while they did not interact much, Lance considered Frau his rival. There were times when Frau appeared to have little respect for Lance, both as a Bishop and an individual: upon seeing him, he attacked him with a pair of shears in an attempt to cut off Lance's large side curl, and tried to burn Lance's gift for him. Lance was also one of the Seven Ghosts like Frau. It is likely that, of all the members of the current generation of Ghosts, Lance's age was the closest to Frau's. It was Lance who did the bishop tattoo on Frau's back. Guido Frau knew, and was friends with, the former Zehel. Although Frau had a high amount of respect for Guido, it's shown that he was more than willing to argue with his superior if he didn't agree with him. Frau also knew Guido well enough to know that the more serious a situation was, the less willing Guido was to make fun of him. Guido might be a relative of Frau, as not only do they have similar appearances, both of them are vessels of Zehel, and a chosen vessel of Zehel must be from one of the Seven Houses of God. Blood relatives of the God House of Zehel itself are the descendants of Zehel. Fea Kreuz Frau knew that Fea Kruez is the "father" who took care of Teito, which comes as a surprise as Teito had never mentioned the subject to Frau. Whenever Teito asks how he knew his "father", Frau refuses to answer and either changes the subject or avoids it altogether. Frau probably knew Fea Kreuz was Teito's 'Father' because Fea Kreuz was also one of the 07 Ghosts, although it could also be that Frau knew of Fea Kreuz because he once looked at Teito's memories while Teito was sleeping. In chapter 92, it's revealed that Frau met Fea Kreuz during the Raggs war, being a young teenager at the time. Frau and Kreuz meet again in chapter 99. Barsburg Armed Forces Bastien Bastien was Frau's teacher in the past. Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastien's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the Barsburg empire. Since Frau was a wild child, he and Bastien did not get along well at first. Frau was constantly getting into trouble, with Bastien having to punish him, and Frau openly insulting Bastien and his beliefs.In Bastien's flashback in Kapitel 16 page 7, Frau called Bastien "old man" and insulted God. After Bastien discovered Frau's secret, he and Bastien ended up having a good father-son like relationship. When Frau sneakily healed the villagers throughout the night, Bastien caught him and talked to him, praising him for getting rid of Kor at such a young age, and Bastien's faith in him restores some of Frau's belief in God. While acting as Zehel, Frau killed Bastien for the latter's crime of murdering several criminals who had sought sanctuary in the Church; however, Frau was shown to be unwilling to do so, saying 'Why? Why of all people did it have to be you?' and hesitating for a moment before finally killing Bastien with Verloren's scythe. After Bastien's death, Frau feigned apathy since he has seen many deaths before. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. At the end of the chapter, Frau is shown sitting in the tree, reunited with his mentor. Ayanami Ayanami is Verloren's soul reborn/reincarnated in a human body, and since Frau is Zehel, one of Verloren's fragments, it is possible Frau would have known of Ayanami and Verloren since his reincarnation. The two of them appear to have some sort of rivalry as they often engage in banter when fighting. Frau was aware Ayanami was Verloren before the series begun, as he hoped that "he hadn't awoken". Frau is in possession of Verloren's scythe which annoys Ayanami and the Black Hawks. Ayanami, in turn tells Frau to use it wisely as it is destined to return to him one day. Similar to his apprentice, Frau hates Ayanami for the many hardships that he's caused Teito, and has expressed a desire to kill him if the opportunity arises (manga chapter 27). The hatred is apparently mutual, as Ayanami has tried to kill Frau on more than one occasion. It is worth noting that both Frau and Ayanami are possessive and protective of Teito (though for rather different reasons). This could be another reason for their rivalry and mutual hatred. Others Capella Frau treated Capella like a younger brother. He bought him sweets (toffy apple) and even instructs him that the job of a child is to eat, sleep and play. Frau was also the one who emphasized Capella's freedom after Teito Klein broke his chains and offered him his cloak. Master Master is an acquaintance of Frau's. From what little interaction has been shown between the two, they appear to have a cordial relationship. Madame Madame liked Frau's efficiency while he was working for her, and complimented his skill. Carl and Parl Frau dislikes Carl and Parl, because for a while, the two brothers constantly tried to cause trouble for him, Teito and Capella. He seems to enjoy taunting the two brothers, as shown when he smirked at Carl and made a rude gesture at him, and when he delighted in the two brothers' misfortune during the Hawkzile race. Verloren's Scythe Though he wields it with considerable skill, Frau does not like the scythe very much. The scythe has shown that the dislike is mutual, as it often disobeys Frau and tries to tempt Frau to devour Teito's soul. Mikhail [[Mikhail| ]] Frau and Mikhail are both hotheaded and aggressive, and as a result, many of their interactions involve them exchanging insults and arguing with each other. Mikhail seems to enjoy taunting Frau, and makes no secret of his displeasure concerning Frau's constant teasing of Teito, while Frau has addressed Mikhail as 'damn midget' and 'cocky brat', among other insults. Mikhail has shown in a drama CD that he would not hesitate to use violence if Frau annoys him, such as messing up Frau's room, destroying a cup of coffee that Frau had made, and threatening to make Frau 'taste despair beyond the ninth layer of Hell'. However, Mikhail and Frau also work together to protect and defend Teito, and Mikhail trusts Frau to protect Teito when he (Mikhail) himself is unable to do so. Frau also relies on Mikhail to a certain extent, as shown in manga chapter 93 when he called out to Mikhail to help Teito. It is probable that they have known each other for very long, as they are both gods. Eve Eve guided Teito to save Frau, as shown in Kapitel 94. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) Ouka once said that Frau is a pervert, but grew to respect him as Teito's teacher. She seems to think that Frau and Teito's teacher-student relationship is 'sublime'. Frau calls her 'little lady'. Family His father Frau's father appeared only in the special manga chapter SPEEDSTER. It was shown that he often took Frau on Hawkzile rides, which is how Frau developed a liking for riding Hawkziles. Frau's father died when Frau was still a child, after which Frau was raised by Magdalen and later Guido. Magdalen While not a blood relative of Frau's, Magdalen was a guardian and mother figure to him during his childhood. Although Frau occasionally found her strictness annoying, the two genuinely cared for each other. She sacrificed her life to save him during the Sky Pirate Subjugation. References Category:Character subpages